1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-stage interconnection type electronic component module with a movable hook guide member and an electronic equipment composed of a plurality of such modules. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a module adapted to facilitate alignment in interconnection of the modules and an electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional compact size electronic equipment, for example, a personal computer. As shown in FIG. 1, a personal computer 51 is composed of a plate-shaped base frame 52. A plurality of circuit boards 53 are mounted with circuit components. The personal computer is further composed of a floppy disc drive 54, a hard disc drive 55, a power supply 56, an extension cage component 57 which allows an extension board or boards to be inserted therein and other functional components 58. A metallic or synthetic resin casing 59 is attached to surround the base frame 52.
In this kind of personal computer 51, all of the circuit boards 53 and various functional components 58 are mechanically connected to the base frame 52 directly or indirectly through interposed parts. For the mechanical connection, screws, bolts, nuts or snap fits of different shapes, sizes and materials or adhesives are used. On the other hand, for electrical connection, various connectors configured in conformity to the components to be connected are generally used.
By the way, there is a case where it becomes necessary to add a circuit component to the circuit boards, to add a new circuit board to the extension cage, or to add a drive for a different variety of storage medium, in order to make the personal computer 51 fit to an operator oriented application software. To facilitate the addition or replacement, coin screws which do not require a special tool are used to secure the casing 59 to the base frame 52. Also, an extension board is designed in such a manner that the extension board can be installed into the extension cage only by removing a lid which covers an opening of the cage.
With rapidly popularization of personal computers nowadays, cases for their maintenance necessarily increase. Also, the need for disassembly, assembly and addition of hardware as desired by users is increasing. Accordingly, it could be understood that it is primarily important at the present stage for such work to be further facilitated.
However, in the conventional example shown in FIG. 1, all of the circuit boards 53, functional components 58 and drives 54 and 55 are connected to the single base frame 52 and encased within the single casing 59. Accordingly, a more or less elaborate work is required to change a certain one of functional components 58, circuit boards 53 and drives 54 and 55 when a fault occurs. In such a case, the casing 59 must be first dismounted. Then, the component must be separated or a new component must be connected, while a number of connectors are discriminated from each other. Such a work may cause a mistake in recognizing a connector to be separated or connected.
In another aspect, there is the need to minimize the space requirement of the casing 59, because almost all of the personal computers are intended for desk-top use. If it is desired that a circuit board can be additionally mounted or demounted for version-up, it is necessary to provide a space reserved for the addition within the casing, since the conventional personal computer is covered within the single casing 59. However, there is a problem that the resulting size of the personal computer becomes larger than is necessary.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 8-221154) proposes an approach to solve these problems, as illustrated in FIGS. 2, 3 and 4.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a compact size electronic equipment 42 including six units 43, 44, 45, 46, 47 and 48. FIG. 3 schematically shows the electric interconnection between the units 43 to 48. FIG. 4 is an exploded perspective view of a CPU unit 44 as a typical example of the units 43 to 48.
As shown in the figures, the compact size electronic equipment 42 is composed of the plurality of units 43 to 48, each of which contains circuit boards and functional components, and is accommodated within a functionally separate casing. Although the unit 44 will be described below, it could be understood that the description on the unit 44 may be also applied to remaining units 43 to 48.
Referring to FIG. 3, each of the units 43 to 48 includes common interfaces 50 for electric connection with a common system bus 49. As shown in FIG. 4, the unit 44 has a male connector 72 and a female connector 73 connected with the common interfaces 50. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the male connector 72 and the female connector 73 allow any of the units 43 to 48 to be electrically interconnected together when they are stacked one above another.
Referring to FIG. 4, the unit 44 is composed of a unit frame 64, a front panel 66 and a casing 67. Numeral 63 in FIG. 4 represents a CPU circuit board mounted on the unit frame 64. A user can easily assemble the unit frame 64, front panel 66 and casing 67 into the unit 44 without using any special tool. These members can also be disassembled. The male connector 72 and the female connector 73 are shown in broken line block in FIG. 4 and are mounted vertically on the back side of the unit frame 64.
The casing 67 of the unit 44 is provided with fixtures 75a and 75c which are used to secure the unit 44 to other units (not shown) which are arranged above and below the unit 44. The fixtures 75a and 75c are formed on side wall of the casing 67 in upper locations and lower locations. By moving the casing 67 relative to the casing of another unit, a mechanical connection is established between the fixtures 75a and 75c of the adjacent units, which are then coupled and secured together.
More specifically, the fixtures 75a are locking claws which are provided in the lower portion of each of the side walls of the casing 67 at three locations in order to secure units which are stacked one above another. The fixtures 75c are provided in the upper portion of each side wall of the casing 67 at three locations to correspond to the fixture. The fixture 75c is in the form of a hook such that the fixture 75c can be engaged with the corresponding locking claw 75a of the casing. A locking notch 75b is formed between the two fixtures 75c in each side wall of the casing 67.
Referring to FIG. 4, it should be noted that each locking claw 75a is located directly below the hook 75c in plan view. The locking notch 75b has a length greater than that of the locking claw 75a so as to receive the locking claw therein. To prevent a misalignment between two units when they are disposed one above another, an alignment guiding and hook section 74a is formed in the upper portion of the front panel 66 to receive an aligning dowel 74b which is formed on the bottom plate of the front panel 66 of the upper unit.
The case where a unit A having a casing 67A is installed on a unit B having a casing 67B will be described. In the following description, "A" and "B" are added to the reference numerals of the components for discrimination, respectively.
Initially, the front panel 66A and unit frame 64A of the unit A are assembled together. The casing 67A is also attached, but is not yet secured tightly and in a free state. On the other hand, the front panel 66B, the unit frame 64B and the casing 67B are assembled together.
Subsequently, the casing 67A of the unit A is slid backward of the casing 67B of the unit B. The aligning dowel 74bA of the coupled assembly of the unit A is then fitted into the aligning guiding and hook section 74aB of the coupled assembly of the unit B. The female connector 73B of the assembly of the unit B is mated with the male connector 72A of the assembly of the unit A. Then, the front panel 66A and the unit frame 64A of the unit A are put on the front panel 66B and the unit frame 64B of the unit B respectively.
Subsequently, each of six locking claws 75aA on the bottom of the casing 67A of the unit A is inserted into a corresponding one of six locking notches 75bB in the top of the casing 67B of the unit B. Now, sliding the casing 67A forward (toward the front panel 66A), each of the locking claws 75aA on the casing 67A may be brought below each of the hooks 75cB on the casing 67B. Thus, the locking claw 75aA is engaged with the hook 75cB so that the casings 67A are 67B are adjoined together. It could be understood that the sliding movement results in the engagement of the casing 67A with the unit A. The assembly of the unit A is already positioned relative to the unit B by the engagement between the aligning guiding and hook section 74aB and the aligning dowel 74bA. This completes the joining between the unit A and the unit B.
However, in this conventional technique, there is a problem in that the alignment cannot be established between the casings 67A of the unit A and the casing 67B of the unit B. Also, there is another problem in that workability is not good. Specifically, in the conventional technique, each of the locking claws 75aA of the casing 67A is inserted into a corresponding one of the locking notches 75bB in the casing 67B. Then, the casing 67A is slid in such a manner that each locking claw 75aA on the casing 67A is disposed below a corresponding one of the hooks 75cB of the casing 67B. This is because the locking claw 75a, locking notch 75b and hook 75c are formed in the side wall of the casing 67 with greatly reduced sizes. Therefore, the engaging operation is made difficult because of the space limitation. The entire casing 67 must be moved for alignment of the locking claw 75a and the hook, nevertheless the locking claw 75a is sufficiently small as compared with the overall size of the casing 67.
If the unit frame 64 and the casing 67 are formed integrally, the unit frame 64 hinders the locking claws 75a on the bottom of the casing 67. As a result, the engagement of the claws with the hooks 75c is made difficult. This requires that the unit frame 64 and the casing 67 should be formed as separate members, resulting in increase of the number of parts.
The connection between the male connector 72 and the female connector 73 is achieved only as a result of positioning of the assemblies through the engagement between the alignment guiding and hook section 74a and the alignment dowel 74b. As a result, a positional offset of electrodes or an insufficient pushing pressure is caused, resulting in poor contact.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 2-147,445) discloses an apparatus for mounting and dismounting an onboard equipment. Specifically, the apparatus is composed of a rotatable handle, a sliding member slidably mounted on the body of the apparatus and driven by a free end of the handle, and a resilient member for urging the sliding member. The apparatus is further composed of a locking member connected to the sliding member for angular movement in response to a sliding operation of the sliding member, a mounting section having a cavity in which the apparatus is received, and an engaging element which is formed on the wall of the cavity and which is engaged with the locking member. In this conventional technique, the locking member is engaged with the engaging element, and the apparatus is secured to the mounting section. Also, the handle is turned to make the sliding member slide to disengage the locking member from the engaging element. Again, there is given no disclosure as to the construction to adjoining modules together and the detail of the alignment during the adjoining operation.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 1-112,798) discloses an apparatus for mounting an electronic equipment. A mounting section is provided with a portion, against which one side of the electronic equipment abuts. The apparatus includes a member which urges the other side of the electronic equipment and a lever which drives the urging member toward or away from the equipment. Here, again, there is no disclosure as to the construction to adjoin modules together and the detail of the alignment during the adjoining operation.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 7-283,550) discloses a technique in which an upper and a lower case can be secured together in a simple manner without using a screw. Thus, the efficiency of an assembling operation is improved. Also, the technique is described in which the removal of the lower case is simplified by the addition of a screw. Specifically, the upper case includes an engaging region which is composed of a backward inclined surface formed on an end face of a printed circuit board holder, and an engaging projection defined by the inclined surface on a front surface of the printed circuit board holder. The lower case includes an engaging region which is composed of a cantilevered resilient piece formed on the surface of the lower case, a projection formed on the resilient piece for detachably engaging the engaging projection, and a threaded bore formed in the resilient piece. When a screw is engaged with the threaded bore and then turned, the end of the screw is moved to be in contact with the inclined surface and is slid therealong, thereby moving the lower case relative to the upper case. However, no disclosure is found here as to the construction to adjoin modules together and the detail of the alignment during the adjoining operation.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application (JU-A-Showa 64-13,191) discloses a two stage structure for mounting circuit boards in which a first circuit board is mounted in full contact with a board mounting surface and a second circuit board is mounted on and spaced from the first circuit board. A circular opening is cut in the first circuit board, and a fastener provided with a rotary stopper is inserted into the opening. A spacer tube is fitted around the fastener and the second circuit board is then screwed as a second stage in the stack. Thus, both of the first and second circuit boards are coupled into a module. The first circuit board is then mounted on the board mounting plane. As before, there is no disclosure as to the construction to adjoin modules together and the detail of the alignment during the adjoin operation.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 4-350,995) discloses a twist lock mechanism which dispenses with a screwing operation and which can be used with a human body detector as mounted on a ceiling or a wall. Specifically, a cover is peripherally provided with pawls. Also, an equipment is composed of an abutment, a resilient claw, and an unlock opening. The abutment is formed around the inner peripheral edge of a fitting hole which is engaged with a tongue of the cover. The resilient claw may be elastically deformed to a position, which allows a turning motion of the cover when the cover is mounted. However, but The resilient claw is elastically restored to a position where it blocks the turning motion of the cover after the tongue of the cover has gone into abutting engagement with the abutment. A tool such as a screwdriver may be inserted into the unlock opening when the cover is to be removed to cause an elastic deformation of the resilient claw to the position which allows the turning motion of the cover. However, there is no disclosure here as to the construction to adjoin modules together and the detail of the alignment during the adjoining operation.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application (JU-A-Heisei 3-5,650) discloses an apparatus for mounting and dismounting an onboard equipment in which an onboard equipment is secured to a sleeve-like case mounted on a vehicle. The onboard equipment is composed of a mounting/dismounting handle, a spring for urging the spring in one direction, and a lock plate which is moved integrally with the handle. A case includes a lock pin which is urged by the spring for rotation, and the lock plate is formed with a slit engaged with the pin and a tapered groove for disengaging the pin from the slit. When the onboard equipment is inserted into the case to a given position and the handle is then pushed, the pin on the onboard equipment is engaged with the slit in the lock plate of the case to lock the onboard equipment. When the handle is pushed again, the lock plate rotates to disengage the pin from the slit, thus unlocking the onboard equipment. No disclosure is given here as to the construction to adjoin modules together and the detail of the alignment during the adjoining operation.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application (JU-A-Showa 59-77,286) discloses a shaft having a groove cut thereinto diametrically and having opposite ends which are rotatably mounted in left and right panels which form a printed circuit board container. No disclosure is given here as to the construction to adjoin modules together and the details of the alignment during the adjoining operation.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 1-244,697) discloses a mount having a portion which abuts against one side of an electronic equipment, the other side of which is urged by a member which is in turn driven in a direction toward or away from the equipment. No disclosure is found here as to the construction to adjoin modules together and the detail of the alignment during the adjoining operation.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 1-218,097) discloses an arrangement including a handle supported by the body of an apparatus, a lock member rotatably carried by the body, a sliding member for driving the lock member for rotation, a rotating member connected to the sliding member and driving the handle, a mounting section having a cavity in which the body of the apparatus is received, and an engaging element formed on the wall of the mount and engageable by the lock member. When the lock member is engaged with the engaging element, the body of the apparatus is secured to the mount. When the sliding member is slid, the sliding member disengaged the lock member from the engaging element and the handle is driven by the rotating member. However, no disclosure is found here as to the construction to adjoin modules together and the detail of the alignment during the adjoining operation.
Finally, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 1-293,598) discloses a control board mounted on a rotatable support member, which is then stopped at an angle of rotation to reverse the control board so as to cause it to face forward. Again, no disclosure is found here as to the construction to adjoin modules together and the detail of the alignment during the adjoining operation.